retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Legal/image
IMAGE USAGE Instructions for adding images: Help Displaying Images Notice: For the purpose of this policy, terms picture(s) and image(s) are interchangable and refer to the optical counterpart of an object produced by an produced by an optical device (as a lens or mirror) or an electronic device, a visual representation of something: as (1) a likeness of an object produced on photographic material or (2) a picture produced on an electronic display (as a television or computer screen) or (3) an image of an image. Image Requirements #Images are to be given a descriptive name (for search purposes) ie; instead of calling a picture of a knife "SMK1.png" call it "Knife.png". #If a description contains more than one word, use spaces between each word ie; StolenWeapons.png should read "Stolen Weapons.png". #Image Descriptions should reflect the name of the object exactly as the game object (including capitalization and punctuations) to facilitate search functions. #Image names and pictures are not to contain a number regardless if the picture itself represents more than one. ie; If the picture shows 2x Knives then remove the 2x using an external editing program. This will facilitate using a master picture for several locations throughout the wiki. #If you are unable to remove a number on a picture, email the picture to the Admin Staff for modification and upload. #To identify a requirement for more than one item ie; 2 knives you can place the requirement in the image tag like so: Knife x 2. That way when a user places their cursor over the image they will see the amount for that item. #A search of existing pictures should be conducted prior to loading a new picture (to prevent possible duplicates). #Under NO CIRCUMSTANCE should duplicate pictures be loaded into the site database. #Under NO CIRCUMSTANCE should you remove (or attempt to remove) any image not uploaded by yourself. Users who deliberately remove pictures placed on the site by others may be banned. #Images are to be formatted in the .GIF, .JPG or .PNG format only. #If you do not have the capability of creating an image in the .GIF, .JPG or .PNG format, email your picture to the Admin Staff for modification and upload. #Authorization to exceed specified limits must be obtained in writing from any Admin Staff and proof of authorization must be emailed within 24 hours to the Administrator upon request from any Administrator #Image sizes are specified in Pixels with the Width given first and Height given second (W x H) #Unless specified smaller, uploaded images such as: ##Icon images may not exceed 75 x 75 ##Avatar images placed on profile pages may not exceed 250 x 250, placed elsewhere they may not exceed 150 x 150 ##Profile images may not exceed 250 x 250 ##Article images may not exceed 250 x 250 ##Screenshots may not exceed 800 x 800 ##Photo Gallery images may not exceed 1200 x 1200 # If you are unsure what constitutes an Icon versus an Avatar versus an Article picture - ask! #You may come across some pictures which seem to violate these guidelines. Sometimes deviations are allowed to promote an article's subject or other reasons. Authors of these articles must have prior written authorization to deviate from the standards specified. To verify written authorization CLICK HERE. If you see a picture that violates this policy, and you've checked to make sure written authorization is not on file, please notify us by placing a note on any Administrator's talk page. To upload new images #Go to the main page and Click the "Add Photo" link on the right lower sidebar of the page. #Review the Gallery for an existing picture. Do not upload duplicate pictures. Repeat offenses could result in restrictions or other actions up to and including having your account/IP banned. #Click the "Upload a New Image" link on the left side of any page. #Click the "Browse" button and navigate to where the file is located on your computer. #Choose the appropriate licensing by clicking on the drop down arrow on the right side of the box. #Enter an appropriate name (using the guidelines shown in the Requirements section above) for the image. #Click "Upload File" Image Linkage All pictures (excluding system or navigation pages) located on the Retributions Blade Website should be linked in the following hierarchy: Category Page (Topmost Level) Main Article Page (Secondary Level) Primary Section Page (Sub-basement Level) (if applicable_ Browse Category Page (Basement Level) Using Pictures In Articles or Pages Adding images to articles are encouraged. They add visual clarity in explanation of an article and promote audience interest. Users must be cautioned that placing any image on this website is restricted to only those images in which #the user is the original author #clear written authorization has been obtained from the copyright holder #use of the image is deemed as "fair use" #image is obtained in the public domain and user has clear evidence that it has no restrictions or other limitations In those instances where restricted, limited, or copyright images are desired to be used, written proof of authorization must be submitted to the Admin Staff prior to the image being placed on any Retributions Blade website page. Code Syntax 1. When inserting a SINGLE picture into a WEBSITE PAGE, use the following syntax: DESCRIPTIVE-NAME 2. When inserting a SINGLE picture into a TABLE CELL on a website page, use the following syntax: 3. When inserting a DOUBLE picture set into a TABLE CELL on a website page, use the following syntax'': '' 4. When inserting a TRIPLE picture set into a TABLE CELL on a website page, use the following syntax: 5. When inserting a FOUR picture set into a TABLE CELL on a website page, use the following syntax: 6. When inserting FIVE or MORE pictures into a table cell on a website page, use a GALLERY STYLE image layout with the following syntax: Image Coming Soon.png | Picture Description Goes Here Image Coming Soon.png | Picture Description Goes Here Image Coming Soon.png | Picture Description Goes Here Image Coming Soon.png | Picture Description Goes Here Image Coming Soon.png | Picture Description Goes Here